Many ‘blind’ people have partial sight of one kind or another. For instance cataracts cause sight to dim across the entire field of vision, but retinitis pigmentosa can produce tunnel vision where all peripheral vision is lost. Age related macular degeneration (AMD) causes the opposite effect, where the central region of vision becomes obscured but the peripheral vision is still available.